HOY TENGO GANAS DE TI
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...tú sonrisa me ha contado esta historia porque hoy tengo ganas de ti...OS


**HOY TENGO GANAS DE TI**

"_Cuidado con lo que buscas,_

_porque podrías encontrarlo..._

_Tú sonrisa,_

_me ha contado esta historia..._

_Porque hoy..._

_hoy tengo ganas de ti..."_

* * *

...**Este OS se lo quiero dedicar a mi buena amiga Marianne...porque ella es el ejemplo claro de que la amistad de verdad existe sin importar la distancia...porque ella ha demostrado que un amigo de verdad es aquel que entra cuando todos ya se han ido...porque me ha abierto las puertas de su vida sin conocerme...esta es mi manera de decirte gracias...esta es la manera de decirte que aquí tienes una amiga...**

**Ella tuvo la suerte de ver a Robert Pattison cuando rodaba en junio del 2009 en Nueva York, me lo contó y a mi se me ocurrió meterla en la piel de Bella y hacerla vibrar una noche con el hombre con el que todas soñamos...Robert Pattinson...no te enfades Jim, ella te quiere solo a ti...**

* * *

-Bella, el jefe Harris te llama a su despacho-, me dijo mi compañera Anna en cuanto me vio enterrada entre un montón de carpetas, algo que solía ocurrir cuando, después de revisar los pacientes en cada ronda, me sentaba para organizar sus historiales. Se me acumulaba tanto el trabajo que había veces que las personas que entraban en mi pequeña oficina volvían a salir pensándose que no estaba porque literalmente las carpetas me cubrían haciéndome invisible para los demás...

-¿Es urgente?-, le pregunté a mi compañera y amiga levantando la cabeza por encima de las carpetas...

-Yo creo que sí, tenía el ceño fruncido y ese ligero tic nervioso que se le pone en el ojo izquierdo cuando está tenso por algo-, me contestó Anna estallando después en una sonora carcajada...

-Pues sí que debe de ser importante, tiene todos los síntomas juntos-, me dije en voz baja a mi misma mientras me levantaba, estiraba todos los agarrotados músculos de mi cuerpo y me encaminaba hacia el despacho de mi jefe...

-Hola Bella, ¿vives en el hospital y yo no lo sabía?-, me preguntó el estúpido de Mike cuando me crucé con él en el pasillo...

Mike es uno de los enfermeros que, como yo, trabajaba en urgencias. Como yo soy soltera y además no me avergüenzo de ello, paso muchas horas en el hospital doblando turnos porque no tengo a nadie que espere por mi en mi solitario apartamento y aprovecho para formarme en aquellas áreas que son nuevas para mi. Me gusta estar constantemente aprendiendo y mi condición de soltera me facilitaba la tarea...

Pero para Mike, y otros estúpidos que como él hay en el hospital, mi soltería es tema de conversación en sus ratos libres, incluso creo que se hacen apuestas sobre mi supuesta virginidad. Yo prefiero pasar de ellos, como si fuesen molestos moscardones a los que simplemente ignoras...

-¿Porqué no te vas un rato a la mierda?, me han dicho que han puesto un columpio-, le dije a modo de respuesta mientras le hacía la señal del pajarito. No escuché su respuesta porque acababa de entrar en el despacho de mi jefe y estaba cerrando la puerta tras de mi cuando escuché rebuznar a Mike en respuesta...

-Hola Jim, ¿querías verme?-, le pregunté mientras me sentaba cómodamente sobre el sofá que tenía él frente a su mesa...

Jim Harris era mi jefe desde que acabé mis estudios y comencé a hacer mis prácticas. Me asignaron el Seattle Grace Hospital y desde entonces él ha sido mi mentor, mi familia, mi amigo...y casi mi amante...y digo casi porque yo no se si quiero que él sea también parte de mi vida de esa manera...

-Trabajas demasiado-, fue lo primero que me dijo él en cuanto me senté. Como siempre estaba recostado contra el cómodo respaldo de cuero de su sillón, sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su pecho, su taza de café solo y cargado sobre su mesa, y una serenidad dibujada en su cara que nunca le había visto perder, ni siquiera cuando el trabajo era tan desbordante y estresante que te daban ganas de gritar para desahogarte...

-¿Me has llamado para decirme algo que ya hemos discutido millones de veces?-, le pregunté yo mientras me quitaba los zuecos que usaba para trabajar y me tumbaba cómodamente sobre el sofá con los pies en alto para relajarlos un poco después de llevar ocho horas de pie...

-Si me dejases ser parte de tu vida yo te mantendría entretenida y te enseñaría que hay muchas más cosas en la vida que solo el trabajo-, me comentó Jim a modo de respuesta mientras se levantaba para sentarse junto a mi en el sillón y comenzar a masajear mis hinchados pies...

-Umm que gusto-, susurré con los ojos cerrados mientras él tocaba los lugares justos que me aliviaban la tensión y el cansancio, -si sigues haciendo eso puede que me lo piense-, añadí con una sonrisa dibujada en mi muy relajada cara mientras, con mis ojos cerrados, seguía disfrutando de ese maravilloso y relajante masaje...

-Dame una oportunidad-, me susurró él lo que provocó que abriese los ojos y los clavase en los suyos que me miraban con intensidad...

-No empecemos Jim, ya hemos hablado de ello-, le dije un poco exasperada mientras me incorporaba lentamente...

-¿Puede besarte?-, me preguntó él de repente dejándome por unos segundos sin saber qué decir. No era la primera que Jim y yo nos besábamos, siempre habían sido besos inocentes, sin dobles intenciones, pero algo me decía que esa petición que él me estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante nada tenía que ver con los besos inocentes que ya nos habíamos dado en otros momentos...

-Por favor Jim, ahora no es el momento-, le dije usando un tono de voz suave con el que intentaba que comprendiese que no era un rechazo, sino un punto y seguido...

-Esta bien, esperaré a que estés preparada-, me respondió él mientras me regalaba una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de él que yo sabía eran sinceras. Jim tenía muchas virtudes y una de ellas era la paciencia y otra la constancia y la lucha. Nunca se daba por vencido porque en el fondo él y yo sabíamos que ambos nos deseábamos solo que yo aún no estaba preparada para dar ese paso...

-¿Y si nunca llego a estar preparada?-, le pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Una pregunta que yo solía hacerme con bastante frecuencia cada vez que veía a Jim...

-Entonces seguiré siempre a tu lado sin importarme tu rechazo, ante todo somos amigos-, me contestó él y después de depositar un casto beso sobre mi frente regresó nuevamente a su mesa...

-¿Querías verme?-, le pregunté con la necesidad de cambiar de tema. Ahora él era nuevamente mi jefe y yo su interna...

-¿Te apetece viajar a Nueva York?-, me preguntó con esa sonrisa típica de "tengo el trabajo perfecto para fastidiarte" que yo tan bien ya conocía...

-No me gusta esa sonrisa-, le dije a modo de respuesta, pero él seguía sonriendo y mirándome...

-Échale un vistazo a esto-, me dijo mientras me pasaba una carpeta que él tenía sobre su mesa...

Estuve unos instantes ojeando el interior, hablaba sobre unas enfermedades infecciosas que ahora se estaban poniendo mucho de moda debido al aumento de viajes a países exóticos que hacía la gente. Nosotros ya habíamos hecho un curso para conocer las distintas afecciones y sus tratamientos. Y la información que contenía la carpeta era justamente eso, todo lo que habíamos estado estudiando unos meses antes en el curso...

-¿Enfermedades infecciosas?-, le pregunté una vez que acabé de ojear el contenido de la carpeta, -ya hice este curso-, añadí mientras le devolvía la carpeta...

-¿Te gustaría enseñárselo a unos chicos que están en su último año de carrera?-, me preguntó con un exagerado énfasis de emoción en su tono de voz, un énfasis que yo no compartía y una emoción de la que no acababa de contagiarme...

-Pídeselo a Hammer, le encantan este tipo de cosas-, le dije a mi jefe intentando claramente escaquearme de algo que no me apetecía nada hacer...

-Está ocupado-, me respondió Jim volviendo a su posición inicial sobre su cómoda silla y a su habitual expresión de serenidad inalterable...

-Pídeselo a Sloan-, añadí desesperada porque se me acababa la lista de candidatos...

-Tiene que salir de la ciudad en los próximos días-, me rebatió Jim sin cambiar un ápice su postura y mucho menos su determinación...

-Que vaya Burke-, intenté como última salida...

-Venga Bella, sabes tan bien como yo que tú eres la indicada, hazme ese favor-, me rogó Jim sin dejar de mirarme...

-¿Porqué no vas tu?, a fin de cuentas eres el jefe-, le pregunté quemando así mi último cartucho...

-Precisamente por eso, soy tu jefe y te mando a ti a que vayas-, me respondió él dándome la carpeta de nuevo junto a un billete de avión de ida y vuelta, y dando así por zanjada la conversación, -estás alojada en un hotel ubicado en Grammery Park, muy cerca de la facultad donde darás tu conferencia y que está situado en uno de los barrios más selectos de Manhattan...

-¿Intentas contentarme con un hotel caro en un barrio elegante?-, le pregunté desafiante levantando mi ceja derecha sin dejar de mirarle...

-No, intento que me salves el trasero, tengo que enviar a alguien mañana allí y tú eres mi mejor opción-, me contestó él sin dejar de mirarme con unos ojos suplicantes...

-Soy tu única opción-, le dije mientras cogía la carpeta y el billete...

-Te quiero-, me dijo él, ahora más aliviado...

-Yo no, y te aviso que con este tipo de encargos no vas a lograr que te deje entrar en mi vida jamás-, le contesté mientras salía de su despacho escuchando sus risas cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi...

Después de acabar de revisar mis historiales y dejar mi trabajo organizado para poder pasar un día fuera del hospital, me marché a mi apartamento para preparar una maleta pequeña con lo indispensable para estar una noche fuera de casa y prepararme la charla que les daría al día siguiente a esos alumnos de último año...

Me acosté algo tarde, cuando ya apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos, había acabado con las existencias de chocolate de mi despensa y me había peleado con Jim tres veces por teléfono ya que me llamaba a cada momento para agradecerme el gesto...

El avión salió temprano rumbo a nueva York, durante el vuelo de aproximadamente cincuenta minutos revisé por última vez mis notas dándole ciertas pinceladas a mi exposición. Tal y como me había indicado Jim, en el aeropuerto había un coche esperando por mi, estaría a mi disposición hasta que regresase de vuelta a casa, así no tendría que preocuparme por coger taxis...

Le pedí al conductor que me llevase primero al hotel, la ponencia sería a primera hora de la tarde y yo necesitaba darme una ducha, comer algo y descansar un poco...

El hotel era muy bonito y lujoso. Un hotel de ciudad donde seguramente se celebraban gran parte de las ponencias importantes. La habitación era igualmente bonita y bastante grande, tenía que reconocer que Jim sabía hacer las cosas de echo, había una enorme cesta con frutas y chocolate sobre la mesita que estaba colocada cerca de la ventana, la habían dejado allí antes de mi llegada y tenía una nota adherida con mi nombre...

_Espero que algún día podamos compartir algo así juntos, mientras tanto disfrútala tu sola..._

_Jim Harris_

-No creas que te voy a perdonar-, susurré sonriendo y pensando en Jim mientras me comía una enorme fresa que estaba exquisita...

A la hora prevista el coche ya esperaba por mi en la puerta del hotel. El trayecto desde mi hotel hasta el lugar de la ponencia era bastante corto, quizás quince minutos caminando por lo que en coche llegamos en seguida...

Ante mi se levantaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de varias plantas muy acorde con la arquitectura clásica de la zona. Era un lugar realmente bonito que para nada hacía suponer que allí dentro se enseñaba medicina, parecía más bien una residencia de verano donde la gente de dinero pasaba sus vacaciones...

Salió a recibirme el director del lugar que me trató como a una reina agasajándome durante todo el tiempo con café, dulces y cumplidos dirigidos hacia mi carrera profesional. Me gustaba que la gente valorase mis conocimientos médicos pero me hacía sentir un tanto incómoda que fuese de esa manera tan directa y constante...

La ponencia se alargó más de la cuenta porque los alumnos no paraban de hacer preguntas y de plantear diversas cuestiones que yo muy gustosamente contestaba y aclaraba de la mejor forma posible...

El director insistió en invitarme a cenar esa noche para, según él, enseñarme todos los lugares bonitos y excitantes que ofrecía el Nueva York nocturno y que nos servirían para olvidar un poco el trabajo, pero yo no estaba en absoluto interesada en liarme esa noche con ese hombre...porque sabía que él tenía esas intenciones...así que muy diplomáticamente alegué un insufrible dolor de cabeza y logré quitármelo de encima...

Pero una vez que llegué al hotel, me di una relajante ducha en ese bañera que era más grande que la sala de estar de mi casa, y cené algo ligero, me di cuenta de que no tenía sueño y que me vendría bien dar un paseo, así que me puse mis vaqueros, mi jersey de cuello vuelto porque la noche estaba fría, mi chaquetón y salí a dar un paseo por el exclusivo barrio Grammery Park que a esa hora se veía bastante animado con gente paseando y sentada en los bancos de la avenida charlando animadamente. Decidí que quedarme por la zona era lo más apropiado ya que no conocía nada de ese lugar, y tampoco tenía ganas de avisar a mi chofer para no molestarle, seguramente ese hombre tenía una vida y no como yo...

Estuve dando un agradable paseo por la avenida hasta que la temperatura comenzó a descender y decidí que era hora de regresar. Volví por otro camino distinto al que usé cuando salí del hotel y, cuando casi llegaba ya al hotel, llamó mi atención tres enormes trailer, de esos que se llevan con remolques y que parecen casas, que estaban perfectamente alineados a un lado de la calle con unas fuertes medidas de seguridad a su alrededor...

La curiosidad mató al gato así que me acerqué un poco para ver de qué se trataba ya que me extrañaba que las medidas de seguridad fuesen tan extremas. Solo vi muchos cableados, unos focos y un par de cámaras así que imaginé que se trataba del rodaje de una película. No se veía a nadie por los alrededores aunque sí había luces encendidas en el interior de los enormes trailer. Estaba decidida a continuar con mi camino hacia el hotel cuando unos gritos me obligaron a quedarme donde estaba...

-Un médico, llama a un médico-, gritaba una mujer que había salido de uno de los trailer y que ahora tocaba con insistencia en la puerta del trailer contiguo del que salió un hombre que parecía se acababa de despertar por como iba vestido y como bostezaba...

-¿Qué pasa, a que vienen esos gritos?-, le dijo el hombre a la mujer claramente molesto por la interrupción y el desagradable histerismo de ella...

-Es Robert, se ha desmayado y no reacciona-, le gritó la mujer como respuesta...

Se la veía claramente nerviosa y alterada y yo no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado deseaba entrar en ese recinto privado y gritar que yo era médico, pero por otro lado las medidas de seguridad alrededor eran tan extremas que tenía miedo de que me atacasen antes de preguntar quien era...

-¿Otra vez ha vuelto a beber?, estará borracho-, le respondió el hombre con total indiferencia a la mujer que aún estaba histérica y fuera de sí misma...

-No seas gilipollas, llama a un médico joder-, exclamó ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo al hombre en el pecho...

-Soy médico-, grité desde donde estaba sin atreverme a moverme del sitio por si acaso...

-¿Usted es médico?-, me preguntó la mujer, ahora un poco más calmada, mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba...

-Sí, soy médico-, le respondí aún parada donde estaba...

-¿Puede acreditarlo?-, me preguntó ella y noté cierta desconfianza en su tono de voz...

-Sí, claro-, respondí un poco molesta porque esta mujer dudaba de mi palabra. Normalmente no llevaba mi acreditación encima pero cuando viajaba solía guardarla en mi bolso porque nunca lograba acordarme de mi número de colegiado...

-Venga conmigo-, me pidió ella una vez que se cercioró de que yo era médico y de que no mentía, -disculpe la desconfianza pero una ya no se fía de nadie, temía que fuese una fan de esas locas que haría cualquier cosa por ver a su ídolo-, se disculpó ella mientras caminaba hacia el trailer del que momentos antes había salido gritando, yo la seguía sin decir nada...

-¿Una fan?-, le pregunté cuando llegamos al trailer, justo antes de entrar...

-No sabe quien está aquí dentro, ¿verdad?-, me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos justo antes de entrar...

-No tengo ni idea-, respondí mirándola yo a ella también fijamente, el otro hombre se había vuelto a meter dentro de su trailer importándole muy poco lo que estaba pasando...

-Ahora lo entenderá-, me dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y entraba, yo la seguí y cuando entré entendí porqué me había confundido con una fan...

Allí tumbado en la cama que estaba situada al fondo del trailer, sin camisa y con unos vaqueros cubriéndole las piernas, se encontraba Robert Pattinson, actor que yo muy bien conocía desde que había visto la primera película de la saga Crepúsculo, entendí entonces que debían de estar rodando la segunda parte...

No pude negar que me recorrió un escalofrío mezclado con una creciente emoción y unos toques de sensual excitación cuando lo vi. En persona era mucho más guapo que en la tele. Este hombre se había convertido en el protagonista de algunos de mis sueños húmedos y ahora lo tenía delante de mi, inconsciente...el sueño de cualquier fan ¿verdad?...

-¿Usted también es fan?-, me preguntó la mujer cuando se percató de la forma en qué miraba a Robert...

-No, yo soy médico-, respondí en seguida recomponiéndome y actuando de la manera más profesional posible, -¿qué ha ocurrido?-, le pregunté mientras abría mi pequeño maletín, que por suerte había traído de viaje conmigo, y sacaba lo necesario para examinarle...

-No lo se, estábamos hablando y de repente perdió el conocimiento-, me explicó la mujer mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo...

-¿Ha bebido alcohol o consumido drogas?-, le pregunté antes de empezar a reconocerle...

-No, Robert es un hombre muy sano, quizás alguna cerveza de vez en cuando, no haga caso al tipo de antes, él solo está celoso, creo que nunca superó que le diesen el papel de Jacob-, me aclaró la mujer y en seguida me di cuenta de que efectivamente yo conocía a ese tipo, era Taylor Lautner, lo que ocurre es que debido a la distancia, y a la oscuridad, no había podido identificarlo...

Comencé a auscultar a Robert mientras luchaba porque mis manos no temblasen. Su pecho era fuerte y tonificado con cierto rastro de vello que le daba un toque varonil y sexy. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados mientras yo escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón con mi estetoscopio, uno que acabaría colocando en una vitrina y que no dejaría nunca que nadie más tocase. Su piel era blanca, igual que en la película, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y se veían muy apetecibles y besables...

-Por Dios Bella contrólate, él está inconsciente y tú eres médico-, me recriminé mentalmente a mi misma cuando sentí que me estaba empezando a excitar solo tocándole el pecho. Definitivamente la falta de sexo no era nada buena en ese preciso instante donde mis ojos devoraban el increíble cuerpo de ese hombre. Donde yo buscaba la manera de hacer que se desnudase solo por el mero placer de observarle en calzoncillos e imaginarme lo demás después a solas en mi habitación...

-¿Me escucha doctora?-, oí que me hablaba la mujer. Tuve que esforzarme por prestarle atención a ella y dejar de comerme el cuerpo de Robert con los ojos...

-Disculpe, estaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón-, le dije a la mujer queriendo parecer profesional...

-¿Es grave?-, me preguntó ella que aún seguía nerviosa...

-No se preocupe, solo ha sido un leve desvanecimiento, yo le haré volver en sí, su novio se recuperará-, le dije a la mujer para tranquilizarla...

-Oh no, él no es mi novio, yo soy su hermana-, me dijo ella aclarándome la situación. De repente la idea de ver a este hombre desnudo se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más tentadora ahora que sabía que esa mujer no era su novia...

-En cuanto despierte le haré más pruebas-, le dije a la chica mientras buscaba en mi maletín algo para despertarle...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-, la voz de él llenó el interior del trailer provocando que yo diese un brinco ya que no me esperaba que despertase por si solo...

-¿Estás bien Rob?-, le preguntó la mujer acercándose a él que aún estaba tumbado. Pero sus preciosos ojos azules no la miraban a ella, me miraban a mi que me había quedado atontada mirándole a él...

-Señor Pattinson mi nombre es Bella Nejean, soy médico y estoy aquí porque ha sufrido un desmayo-, le expliqué mientras me sentaba a su lado, -no se mueva, permanezca tumbado-, le pedí colocando mi mano sobre su suave pecho sintiendo una extraña descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer de placer...

-Me alegro haberme desmayado-, dijo él sin dejar de mirarme, era como si nuestros ojos no pudiesen dejar de mirarse...

-¿Sabe donde se encuentra?-, le pregunté dejando a un lado mi deseo y centrándome en mi profesionalidad...

-En el cielo-, me respondió él sonriéndome. Su respuesta provocó que me sonrojara levemente aunque lo oculté fingiendo que buscaba algo en mi maletín...

-No empieces Rob, esto es serio, te has desmayado-, le regañó la chica...

-Yo también hablo en serio, estoy en el cielo,- contestó él sin apartar sus intensos y penetrantes ojos azules de mi cara que de seguro ahora mismo era lo más parecido a un semáforo en rojo...

-¿Qué ve aquí?-, le pregunté colocando dos dedos delante de su cara, una cara que era realmente atractiva como todo lo demás...

-Un Ángel-, respondió él sonriendo de esa manera tan sexy que solía usar en las fotos y por la que yo había babeado alguna que otra vez en la intimidad de mi apartamento...

-Señor Pattinson necesito asegurarme que está bien-, le dije a modo de complacida petición...

-Veo una cara preciosa, unos ojos marrones increíblemente hermosos y unos sensuales labios que no me importaría besar-, me respondió él sin dejar de mirarme. Si antes estaba excitada solo con mirarle, ahora estaba a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea escuchándole...

-Vaya veo que estás bien, vuelves a ser el de siempre, mejor me voy y os dejo solos-, dijo la mujer sonriendo, segundos después había salido del trailer dejándonos a Robert y a mi solos...

El silencio se hizo tan intenso en el lugar que casi se podía cortar con una tijera. Parecía como si hubiesen pasado un regimiento de ángeles. Mientras él me miraba fijamente provocándome con descaro, yo me afanaba por comprobar sus pupilas con mi pequeña linterna. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien que hacer con mis manos. Lo único que me apetecía hacer era quitarle la ropa y eso no era médicamente correcto en ese momento...

-Creo que ya está bien, debería ir al hospital y hacerse un chequeo exhaustivo-, le dije usando un tono de voz todo lo profesional posible mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi maletín. Sentía que el ambiente dentro de ese trailer estaba empezando a cargarse de energía sexual y debía poner tierra por medio antes de hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirme...

-Deja que te invite a cenar-, me dijo él incorporándose cuando vio que me puse en pie dispuesta a irme. Tan rápido se levantó que tuve que acercarme deprisa y sujetarle porque casi se cae de bruces mareado...

-Cuidado-, le dije mientras le sujetaba y antes de que pudiese reaccionar de nuevo él me acercó hasta su cuerpo quedando sobre el de él...

-¿Lo ves?, aún no estoy recuperado, no puedes irte-, me susurró...

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, su aliento calentaba mi cara y excitaba mis sentidos. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una pecadora invitación a besarle, y sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraban con tanta intensidad que estaba empezando a hacerme perder la cordura...

-Señor Pattinson no creo que esto sea buena idea-, le susurré intentando buscar la coherencia que estaba segura había perdido momentos antes en algún lugar de ese trailer...

-Robert-, me susurró él sin dejar de mirarme. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mi espalda cegándome poco a poco de deseo...

-Robert, no creo que esto sea buena idea-, susurré yo de vuelta mientras cerraba mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias...

-Dilo otra vez-, me pidió él mientras sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos y yo se lo permitía, es más, me gustaba e inconscientemente sentí su dureza y tuve el impulso de apretarme ligeramente contra ella. Un gemido bajito se escapó de nuestros labios...

-¿El que?-, le pregunté porque a esas alturas ya no era capaz de pensar racionalmente...

-Mi nombre, me encanta cuando lo escucho de tus labios-, me susurró de vuelta mientras apretaba mi trasero contra su miembro y frotaba la punta de su nariz con la mía...

-Robert-, susurré yo de vuelta y en ese preciso instante supe que ya no había marcha atrás, me dejé llevar, me permití sentir, jugué a ser mala...y me di cuenta de que no solo era excitante sino también muy divertido y estimulante...

Él atrapó mis labios con su boca y ambos gemimos cuando sentí su cálida lengua batallando con la mía. Sus manos eran rápidas y sus caricias intensas. Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y mientras frotaba su erección contra mi cuerpo iba despojándome de mis ropas...

Comenzó quitándome el jersey y quedé frente a sus ojos, oscurecidos de deseo, en sujetador...en ese momento me alegré de llevar una ropa interior sexy...mis manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo mientras observaba divertida como él buscaba el cierre de mi sujetador...

Yo misma le demostré cómo se abría, el broche estaba delante, -joder me vuelves loco-, exclamó cuando vio como se abría el sostén quedando mis dos pechos a la vista con los pezones endurecidos reclamando atención urgente...

Robert atacó con avaricia mis pechos besándolos y chupándolos, con tanta intensidad lo hacía que acabé llegando a un glorioso orgasmo del que me avergoncé ya que aún tenía mis pantalones puestos y él ni siquiera se había quitado tampoco los suyos...

-No te avergüences, me encanta que disfrutes, quiero escucharlo de nuevo, eres muy sexy cuando te corres-, me susurró él mientras acariciaba mis mejillas como si quisiera hacer desaparecer mi sonrojo con su mano...

De repente sentí como si una inmensa ola de placer me golpease con fuerza desinhibiéndome. Me coloqué sobre él con un rápido movimiento que a ambos nos hizo reír...

-Pensaba que yo era el que tenía poderes de vampiro-, me dijo él entre risas mientras yo me afanaba en desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros...

-Y eres el único que los tiene, pero yo te voy a enseñar los míos que te aseguro que son muy humanos y muy calientes-, le susurré yo mientras le quitaba los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos dejando a la vista una enorme erección que provocó que mis bragas se acabasen de convertir en una piscinas climatizada...

-Estoy deseando que me los enseñes-, me susurró él con su voz enronquecida cuando yo sujeté su miembro con firmeza y comencé a salivar sobre su sensible y enrojecida punta. Mi saliva resbalaba a todo lo largo de su pene mientras él gemía incoherencias, cuando me metí su polla en la boca dejando que entrase hasta dentro relajando la garganta, se le escapó un –joder- que llenó el interior del trailer y me hizo sentir poderosa...

Las embestidas dentro de mi boca no se hicieron esperar. Cuanto más chupaba su pene, y mas masajeaba sus testículos, sentía que él más se acercaba a su liberación, una liberación que yo estaba más que dispuesta a saborear dentro de mi boca...

Su cálido semen llenando mi garganta fue lo que provocó que mi vagina se contrajera de placer en un exquisito orgasmo mientras él jadeaba de deseo disfrutando del suyo...

-Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte mis habilidades de vampiro-, me susurró él mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo dejándome a mi tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama...

Sus manos se deslizaban junto con mi ropa a todo lo largo de mis piernas. Su boca hizo el camino de vuelta hasta mis bragas de una manera lenta y tortuosamente placentera. Mis bragas no fueron tratadas con la misma delicadeza que mis piernas, él las arrancó de un solo tirón lanzándolas lejos, dejando mi centro húmedo y caliente frente a sus ojos que lo miraban con tanta intensidad sexual que casi logra que explote en otro orgasmo...

Su boca se acercó despacio hasta mi clítoris y después de depositar un caliente beso sobre mi diminuta dureza lo acarició con la punta de su lengua comenzando a lamerlo con tanta delicadeza que me llevó a explotar de nuevo con otro intenso orgasmo al que le siguió otro más cuando, junto a su lengua, comenzó a usar sus dedos que entraban con placentera precisión dentro de mi vagina haciéndome explotar de gozo...

-Ahora me gustaría sentir esos poderes vampíricos dentro de mi cuerpo-, le susurré de vuelta una vez que él trepó hasta mi cara después de haber dejado un reguero de besos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo...

-Me vuelve loco que me lo pidas-, me susurró él de vuelta mientras colocaba la punta húmeda de su dureza en la entrada caliente de mi centro, -¿es una recomendación médica?-, me preguntó justo antes de enterrarse en mi cuerpo...

-Por supuesto-, le contesté yo...después ya no pudimos hablar ninguno de los dos porque cuando me embistió llenándome con su miembro el placer fue tan intenso que ambos quedamos cegados por un éxtasis que nos envolvió llevándonos a un lugar donde los gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos y la cordura en locura absoluta...

Pasamos gran parte de la noche amándonos, sin preguntas, sin incómodas respuestas, sin verdades y manteniendo nuestros secretos. Fue cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar anunciando un nuevo día que salí de ese trailer después de haber pasado una increíble y excitante noche con un hombre igual de excitante y sexy...pero teniendo claro que solo había sido eso, una noche, porque mi vida no estaba allí, no estaba con Robert Pattinson, mi vida estaba en Seattle y junto a un hombre al que conocía desde hacía mucho años y al que le debía un beso...

**FINAL**

**Querida amiga Mariann, espero que te haya gustado el OS y recuerda que está hecho con mucho amor y respeto...¿lo ves Jim?...al final ella se queda contigo...jajaja**

**Por cierto esta también la subo al blog de mis locuras cortas...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
